The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same.
These days, technologies for semiconductor packages including semiconductor chips have been rapidly developed.
Since the semiconductor chip manufactured through a semiconductor chip manufacturing process has input and output terminals of a very fine size, it is difficult to directly mount the semiconductor chip to a printed circuit board, etc. Also, since the semiconductor chip is likely to break even by small shocks and/or vibrations, the semiconductor chip is generally packaged through a packaging process.
A semiconductor package having undergone the packaging process has input and output terminals, which are suitable for mounting to a printed circuit board, and does not easily break by externally applied shocks and/or vibrations.
Recently, a technique has been disclosed in the art, in which the rear surface of the wafer formed with a plurality of semiconductor chips is ground down in an effort to decrease the thickness of the semiconductor chips and to reduce the volume of semiconductor packages.
However, as the rear surface of the wafer is ground down and the thickness of the wafer or the semiconductor chips included in the wafer decreases, and as a result the wafer or the semiconductor chips are likely to be warped or twisted. Due to this fact, various other defects can arise as a result of this course of manufacturing a semiconductor package.